The Band Chronicles
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: What happens when Shane Gray, nerdy lead singer of the hit band Connect 3, gets bit by a vampire? family secrets come out, brothers are torns apart, and lets not forget that Shane has that naggy GF... vampires, and vampire slayers.
1. Prolouge!

hey everybody! hope u enjoy! thanks to all the reviewers! :D

i dont own camp rock or vampires, or, whatever else...? :?

* * *

Characters:

The Gray family:

**Shane Gray**- Main charachter and lead singer of the famous band Connect 3, middle brother of the Gray family, 17 years old. is very scrawney and nerdy looking.

**Jason Gray**- Oldest brother, and member of Connect 3. Lead guitarist. 18 years old. Very buff and scary looking- and is the "Quiet one" Big secret.

**Nate Gray**- Youngest member, plays drums and sings, favorite of the ladies. 14 years old and very "cute", discribed as " Justin Beiber with brown, curly hair."

**Ms. Linda Gray**- Single mom of the boys, in late 30's, very sweet, but with a family secret(?)

**Others:**

**Mitchie Torres**- Shane's nagging and overweight girlfriend

**Samantha**- Desperate (and hot, at least to Shane,) vampire.

* * *

_**Prolouge:**_

**SHANE**

"Shane gray!" Mitchie yelled." Don't you call me fat!"

"Yeah, well, you are!"

"Well- were not all toothpicks, thank god!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Shane rored, red-faced.

"Well, youre not exactly The Rock! Heck- youre not even Justin Beiber! lord knows he doesn't have muscles, or looks- but youre just plain ugly!"

This had been going on all week. "The Appearence Fight", they called it.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**SAMANTHA**

"AGHHH!" A shriek peirced the air as Christopher drank from the teenagers neck.

She was one of those slutty teens- his favorite to drink from.

"Wh-what ARE you?"

"Haha. Oh, my pretty one, such a waste of beauty..." He used a long, pale hand to sweep hair away from her face. "A shame really..." He said, studying the blood splatered over her body.

"I'm what you've aways Dreamed of, what you always wanted to be..."

She gazed at him, at his bloody fangs, in horror.

"No... it- you dont- youre not real!" She screamed. "Help! HELP!"

He laughed.

"No one can hear you. And in a few months time...you'll be just... like... me."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**So... u like?**

**only the first chapter, sorry its short! please review!**

**~kat**


	2. Bitten and Alive

**new chapter every body! wow- this is like the longest chapter i've ever written! enjoy! ;D**

** disclaimer: i do _Not own, camp rock, vampires, twilight, justin beiber ( no matter how many times he is mentioned) , or don't trust me, by 3OH!3. ( love that song!)_**

* * *

**_Shane's POV:_**

"Black dress... with the tights underneath..." Shane sang under his breath, as he lifted a weight with his right arm, and listened to his I-pod

He heard a door slam. He hit pause and looked around.

'Wow' He thought. he looked at his watch."Late" He mumbled to himself.

He'd lost track of time. It was 9:00 at night. The gym closed at 10:00

He went to the showers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**SHANE"S POV:**

I walked in the locker room and looked in the mirror. I was still that scrawny little kid that Mitchie was ashamed of. Would _THAT_ ever change? Then I smelled myself. "Phew! yeah... shower..." I took my towel and clothes out of my gym bag and got in the shower.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A door slammed. I had just gotten out.

"Hello?" I called.

No anser.

"Okay... weird..."

I got out with a towel around my waist and was slammed against the wall."What the-"

A hand with pink manicured nails clamped over my mouth.

I stared, buggeyed, at my attacker. a girl.

Okay. Maybe I'm not ripped. but a _chick_? **_seriously_**?

"Hi." She said in a voice like a bell. she looked like Megan Fox.

I thought I was gonna drool on her hand because of her body pressed against mine. _MINE_! The ugly member of Connect 3!

Mitchie wasn't gonna like this...( She's my girlfriend. We live ( off tour) in suburban Minnisota.)

But then I saw her eyes.

And I almost peed myself.

Hey! Don't judge- this would have freaked you out too!

Her eyes were _hot pink_.

they _matched _her nails.

"Look." she said."I... I'm really sorry about this... "

And then she bit me.

on the neck.

like a... like a freakin vampire...

like _Twilight_! ugh...

and then I passed out.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up with some weird guy poking me.

"Hey. Buddy. Wake up." I blinked a few times.

The guy worked here. I was laying on the floor of the shower in only a towel.

"Wha..." I trailed off. he helped me up.

"You're Shane. From Connect 3, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I had a killer head ache. I couldn't remember anything.

"Dude. What up with you sleepin in the shower?"

"I-I think I passed out ."

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah." I got my clothes and got dressed.

I stumbled past the mirror and saw myself.

I looked awful. My eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like I had two black eyes. I was really pale. My throat was sore- literally.

Freaked out, I stumbled into the parking lot.

The guy followed me.

"I dont think you should drive, man."

"I'll be okay. Hey- don't tell anyone about this, okay?" I got this tingly feeling and I glared at him.

He stared at me like he was hypnotized.

"Y-yes..." He ansered.

Then he just looked scared, and ran back inside.

I shrugged and went home.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Samantha's POV:**_

So- hungry.

Ugh. don't let anyone turn you into a vampire. It sucks- literally.

I was sooo thirsty.

I saw a gym. I ran inside and went in the men's locker room. Like all vampires, I have preferences.

I heard a shower cut off.

"Hello?" a voice called. A teenager.

He stepped out of the shower, and I pinned him against the wall.

Oh. It was a short, scrawny guy. I'd hoped he'd be a jock like my old boyfriend.

But I was soo hungry, I didn't even care. And he was kinda cute. In a imma-major-nerd way.

"Hi." I said. I really felt sorry for this young kid. He was even younger than me when I was turned.

But I wouldn't turn him.

I was hungry and he'd die. Turning him would just be cruel.

I looked up at him with my pink eyes. That was something Twilight got right. Our eyes turn our favorite color when were hungry. His eyes widened in fear.

I knew what I looked like . I looked about 23, and like a Megan Fox look-alike. That's what happen's when you're turned. I was really only 18, and hadn't been that pretty as a human. after you get bit, it takes about two months to turn into a full vampire. You grow up, only more beautiful or handsome than you would have been. you get superstrength, speed, and my favorite, mind control. pretty sweet, right? _wrong_. it _**sucks.**_

I wouldn't do that to anyone.

Anyway, the poor guy looked so scard, i almost left, so I bit.

I drank for a while, let him go and pulled my fang's back into my gums.

I left him on the floor for dead.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Shane's POV:**_

I came in the front door of our normal suburban home.

"SHANE ADAM GRAY!" My mother's voice yelled. "Why are you home so -oh."

She froze when she saw me. "Oh, honey, you look so sick!" She said. Single moms are always Sickie Vickies. I was soo off the hook.

She sent me to take another shower, and get my pajamas on. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, pulling off my shirt so I could see my neck.

I couldn't belive my eyes. I had two small holes in my throat!

And everything that had happened came crashing back. I was attacked by... something...

* * *

**Whatcha think? PLEASE REVEIW IF U LIKE! i will die without them! ( well not really- but you don't need to ruin the drama by sayin i won't, gosh...!) **

**new chapter comin sometime in the next week!**

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! YAY! :D**_

**hope yall have a good one! mmmmmm... turkey.. mwahhaha! :!**

**~ KAT ;D**


	3. The Changes Begin

**HEY! read this! haha- i reviewd again! sorry- said i wasn't gonna! and the new chapter... ( drum roll _PLEASE)_**

**_Disclaimer- i dont own it leavemealone! wahhhh! :(_**

* * *

_**The Band Chronicles/ chapter 2:**__** ( this is two, right?)**_

**_Shane's POV:_**

"_Shane Gray_!" My girlfriend yelled as she came in the room.

I winced.

"Oh...if you weren't sick... Why were you home late last night? And where were you that you couldn't answer my calls?"

"Okay! Okay. I was at the Gym."

"Oh Shaneie!" She sighed. "I like you just the way you are! You don't need to change!" Mitchie said.

"I feel like you don't mean that." I replied. "But-I -I know I don't have to work out, right?"

She made a face.

"Right?"

" ...Maybe a _little_ bit? Face it honey- you still aren't even _Justin Beiber_."

Uhhh... rude much? yeah- and this is my girlfriend...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Mitchie's POV:**_

I laughed at Shane

" Shane, I love you, but you're not the _hottest_ boy ever."

"Well, youre not the skinniest girl ever."

"Was that an insult?" Man, he was bad at this...

I stared at my boyfriend.

All the other Connect 3's were hot. Where'd he come from? Fans often asked if the boy's were related. They were brothers, so where'd he get his looks?

Shane was 17, 5'7, and _skinny_.

He thought he was the hottest thing in ever, but I think inside, he wondered what had happened too. I mean- this kid was a chiwahwah compared to his brothers, who were Great Danes.

" Shane... I love you the way you are."

He nodded sadly.

"What happened last night? " I asked, scared.

"well... I went to take a shower..."

_Oh no_.

" And ... there was this girl..."

_No_

Shane was ugly and scrawney, but he was rich and famous too, so it wouldn't matter to some hooker.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO_? I yelled.

" N- no... its not like that. S-she was -hot. But she... she had... " he looked scared.

" What?"

" She had _Hot Pink_ eyes."

" Pink Eye? ohmigosh, youre such an idiot! It's PINK EYE!"

"No! She really had pink eyes! Her irises!"

Yeah. Sure. " Contacts." I said.

He shook his head. " Nuh-uh. These were real."

" Sure"

" Then.. she, well, she... said ' hi,' and 'I'm really sorry about this' and then...she had me slammed against the wall, and she... bit me."

" Huh?"

"On... the neck."

"Like a vampire?"

"Uh-huh." He looked scared.

" Um, okay. So you were in the shower, _butt_ naked, when a hot, _vampire_ girl, with _hot pink_ irises pulled you out, slammed you against the wall, said she was _sorry_, and drank youre blood?" You could say I'm skeptical. A little. or a lot.

" No! I was wearing a towel." He said, oblivious.

" I gotta go, Shane."

" Mitchie, no! Wait! I have proof!

"Bye, Shane"

He looked like he was gonna cry." You don't belive me?"

" ...Shane..." I shook my head. " I don't know what you saw. But do you really think it was a vampire?"

"..No. I guess not..."

" Okay then."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**The Next Day-**

_**Shane's POV:**_

Mom let me stay home the next day. She said I still looked sick.

she left.

My brothers came in the room before they left for school.

"Dude. What's up with you?" my little brother, Nate asked in his cracking 14-year-old voice.

"Nothin. Just sick. Don't sweat it bro." I replied, and mussed his curly hair.

Jason stared at me, quiet as usual.

"Dude. why you keep starin at me?" I asked him.

"Uh...nothin..." He looked away.

"Bye guys." I said.

"Bye" and "Bye bro" 's rang out.

When I was finally alone, I jumped up and looked in the mirror on my door.

Whoa. I was soo pale. and it looked like I had two black eyes...

"_Ah_!" I doubled over, clutching my stomach in pain.

As quickly as it came, it left.

I was on the floor by then, panting and sweating. I crawled over to the bed.

It continued like that all day. The pain would come and leave like heartbeats, on again and off, over and over.

My Mom came home and panicked, seeing me thrashing around, panting, sweating, and holding my stomach.

"Shane! Oh my God! Honey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." I wimpered in pain.

"How long has it been like this?"

"On and off all day." I said quietly, still in pain.

Nate was humming obliviously in the kitchin downstairs, ( Wait- how could I hear that?) and Jason stood in my room, behind Mom, staring at me with huge, worried eyes.

" _No_..." he whispered.

What was wrong with my brother? Even worse, what was wrong with **_Me_**?

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! _**

**_me need reviews! please review! i know you see this! the karma of the fanfiction will get u if u don't review! grr!_**

**_( haha- jk- who belives in karma?- and i bet lightning will hit me in 3...2...1...) _**

**_happy thanksgiving all u USA readers! _**enjoy it! turkey! yum... :D

_**~ KAT 3**_


End file.
